Soulful Exchanges
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Soul and Maka find feelings for one another during a mission. When Maka's "Daddy" finds out, what will happen to te poor meister and her weapon? Rated for any "language" that might turn up. HIATUS


**Soulful Exchanges**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><em>Something's not right. It's eating me up from the inside. Someone, help me control this demonic evil dwelling within my Soul...<em>

"Maka? Are you okay? Hello? Great, you're not even listening to me anymore. How am I supposed to be your weapon and keep you safe when you don't even listen to me?" _Is that really Soul's voice? It sounds so... different. Why does it sound like he's far away? Or like I'm in a tunnel? Or is it... has he gotten older?_

"Why's the ground all jumpy, Soul? The ground's not supposed to move..."

"Idiot, the ground isn't moving, I'm carrying you. And it would be a lot easier if you went back to sleep. Or if you started walking."

"But where exactly are we? Why is it so warm?"

"We're in the desert. You passed out after we finished Lord Death's mission.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Are you older? I mean, it sounds like you've gotten older. You sound...different." _I can feel him shaking his head. Does that mean no? Or is he just laughing? I wish I knew..._

"Only as old as the seconds that passed. So, technically, yes, I'm older, but literally, no, I'm not."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Maka, don't you dare lie to me. Or do you want to be lectured by that creep of a father of yours?"

"Soul, you wouldn't!" _Oh yes he would..._ "Fine. It's just that... wait. Why can't I see anything?" _Really? This whole time... I haven't seen one single thing. Am I blind? I can't be blind! If I am, than how am I going to be Soul's meister?_

"Because I didn't want you dying of heat stroke in the desert while you were passed out. So you're wearing my... What?"

_Had I done something? I don't remember doing anything, though... maybe I'm just imagining it all... No, I wasn't. I just... Oh, please tell me I didn't just..._

"Did you just kiss me, Maka?"

_Oh crap. At least there are no mirrors in the desert. Lord Death and Dad didn't see. But... Why did I do that? What would make me?_

"You talk too much, Soul. And... thank you. I think I can walk now..." _Why isn't he putting me down? I said I can walk. What's wrong with him?_

"You need your rest. Just shut up and let me get you home, okay?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Maka... you know... uh, never mind."

"Hmm? What is it, Soul?"

"Nothing, really. Just... you can go back to sleep if you need to. I'll keep you safe."

_Soul... He really has changed, hasn't he...? Is it only because I passed out?_ "Soul, what really happened? Please, don't lie to me."

"I already told you, Maka. You passed out."

"And? There's something that you aren't telling me, Soul."

"I thought you were dead, okay? It took me a while to find you, and when I did you were just laying there. I never should have left you alone. I feel guilty about this, okay? Just... never let me leave your side again on a mission. I don't want you getting hurt." _Why isn't he looking at me? Is telling me all that too much for him?_

"I'm sorry, Soul. I didn't know."

"No, and you still don't, do you? You really don't understand it? Geez, for a person as smart as you, you sure can be stupid sometimes."

"Who are you calling stupid!"

"Maka, please... just calm down and go back to sleep. We're almost to my bike, okay? It won't be too long until we're home. I can talk to Lord Death myself and explain everything."

"Everything? Including... _that?_"

"What? You kissing me? Only if you want him to know. I'll even cover the mirrors on the bike so your dad and Lord Death won't see you sleeping on me."

"Oh.. okay. Thanks, Soul. And please don't tell Lord Death or Dad..."

"Hmm? Don't tell them what?"

"About the kiss. Or... this. I... I think I love you, Soul."

_The bouncing stopped. Are we at the bike now? Or did he just stop moving? What? His arms... why are...? _"Soul?"

"Maka, you don't know how long I've been waiting for that. Ever since the day we met, when I played for you. I knew. I knew you were special. I knew that I loved you."

_Soul..._ "Okay, I'm tired. You sure it's okay if I fall asleep?"

"I'll protect you, Maka. I promise."

"Thanks, Soul. Let me know when we're back in Death City. I'm coming with you to see Lord Death."

"Got it. Now go to sleep."

"Hey, wake up. We're at Death City."

"Really? Okay. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"Well, we have to report to Lord Death, so it would be better if you were completely awake. Just don't talk about the kiss or our little conversation unless you want your dad freaking out and trying to kill me like always for being your weapon. I mean, I can't help the fact that I'm a guy!"

"It's okay, Soul. He won't try anything. Lord Death will be there, too, so there's no way that idiot will try anything." _Or at least I hope he won't. Otherwise, I'll have to tell him, and then things might get out of hand._

"Okay, then. Let's get this over with."

**"What did you do to my little girl?"**

"I didn't do anything, you creep! Now get out of my face!" _Careful, Soul... Don't slip up, please!_

**"But she's my little girl! Maka~ come to Daddy! I've got a big surprise for you!"**

"You aren't my 'Daddy' so stop talking like that! I don't care what kind 'surprise' you have, either! Just _back up_!"

_**"Death~ Chop! I'm sorry Maka, Soul, for Spirit's poor behaviour. You'd think that for a Death Scythe he'd act more well-mannered-"**_

"No I wouldn't. There _is_ a reason behind why Momma left, you know, Lord Death. And right now, that reason is in the corner bawling his eyes out."

**"Maka, how could you? That hurt Daddy's heart!"**_ Then 'Daddy' needed to stop going out with other women._

"I don't care if it hurt you! You were never there! The only guy that's ever _really _been there for me is Soul! He's the only person I truly trust! And you wanna know why? It's because I-"

"It's because she's my meister! That's why! Yeah, Lord Death, we'll be going now... See you later." _Soul, why did you stop me! He needs to know that-_

"Maka, will you please stop trying to bite off my hand? The reason I stopped you was because if and when we tell your dad about us, it can't be because of the fact that you may be mad at him, okay? I love you, Maka, and I don't want your dad killing me for that thanks to a slip-up on your part."

**"You said **_**what**_** to my little girl?"**

_"Shit."_

* * *

><p>-I <strong>DO NOT<strong> own Soul Eater or its characters. I just make them dance like puppets. This WILL be continued in a second chapter at some point in time... but I have no idea when. If you have any ideas as to what should go on in the next chapter, then by all means click the little blue button that reads "Review on this Chapter" and leave me a comment! Even if you have nothing noce to say, comment anyways because Hate is not the opposite of Love, it's just a different form of it. Thank you!

-Akari's Blood


End file.
